An Undecisive Romance
by thehappykid
Summary: Everyday there is a brother's conflict. A conflict over winning the heart of their 'sister', Alison. Jealousy,hate,love,pain,mischievous. Who will Alison choose to be her knight? Read it to find out how everyday is like for her!


This is my first story. First of all I would like to mention that my English is not very strong, I am not much of a writer. I am writing this fanfiction because I shipped brother's conflict and I hope to share my ideas with all otome lovers out there. I want to show my ideas and imagination through this fanfiction.

Thank you once again for taking your time to read this.

**Introduction**

Heroine-Alison(16). Have 5 brothers.

Namely Oldest to youngest. Natsume and Yusuke (18) ,Subaru and Tsubaki (17) ,Fuuto(15).

*Subaru and Tsubaki are of the same age and is in the same school as Alison.

Also Alison has a childhood friend named Yuji.

**Story Begins.**

"Ali, faster or else we are going to leave you behind!" Subaru, my 'tsundere' brother shouted with an annoying expression on his face as he furrows his brows.

"Wait for me!"

It was another day of school again as I rushed down the stairs.

"Sorry Subaru-san, Tsubaki-san" I answered apologetically.

"Ah ah its ok, girls need more time you know Subby~" Tsubaki said cheesily.

"Hmph whatever, and stop giving me weird nicknames!"

Another lively morning again. Though its loud but somehow it always gives me the feeling of warmth. Warmth of a family. I just found out not long ago that I was actually an adopted child of my parents. I was really upset but with the consolation of my brothers, I pick myself up. They treat me just like their own blood-related sister. I'm grateful to have them as my brothers and my parents treating me as their own daughter. I'm really grateful.

As always every morning, Tsubaki-san, Subaru-san and me would go to school together. My schoolmates always refer Tsubaki-san and Subaru-san as my knight. Knight that protects the princess. I'm really flattered. Everytime we reached the school, the girls will go wild and fan girling over my brothers. I'm really proud to have Tsubaki-san and Subaru-san as my brothers.

"Well then see ya Ali! Remember to meet us during the break!" "I will!" I replied to Tsubaki-san.

As I walked into my classroom, the class was as usual, lIvely and loud. I smiled as I walk to my seats. "Good morning Ali". "Ah good morning Yu-yu" Yuji is my childhood friend, I grew up with him since young and we were as close as siblings. He always protect me and be with me when I'm there. He is like a best friend to me.

"Another boring day sigh..." Yuyu sigh.

"You're always like this so pessimistic, look at the bright side ok?"

"yes yes"

The day went past like this and soon it was break time. Yuyu and I were walking out of the classroom and that was when my two knight appeared outside, waiting for me.

"Ali, lets go" Tsubaki said. "Hmph, you are following Alison again?" Subaru glared at Yuji.

"Whether I followed her or not is none of your business." Yuji replied coldly.

"What did you say!" Subaru speaking in a louder tone trying to pick a fight with Yuji.

"Now now lets go!" Tsubaki tried to calm the situation down. I have no comments since I already witness this more than a hundred times.

The day passed and soon it was already 5pm, way past school ending hours as Yuji and I stayed back to complete our homework. Everyone has already gone home.

"I'll be walking you home" Yuyu offered.

"Ah Yuyu its ok, thanks, you should go home early, you always seem so sleepy."

"Sigh.. whatever I'll still walk you home. Besides I'm always like this. As I noticed, he was blushing a little.

I feel bad since he is always so caring towards me, I dont want to be a burden to him. I want to protect him too. But the first step is I have to be independent, I cannot always seek for his help and care and I tried to reject his offer.

"ah I see.. seems like you have your 2 knights with you today and you dnt need me huh, good bye then. Yuji said coldly, took his bag and walk off immediately. I swear his words were really icy. Did he misunderstood me? Why is he so angry at me? I sigh.

"Ah my princess, what is troubling you?"

Shocked by the voice, I turned my head only to realise Tsubaki-san was behind me. "tsubaki-san?" He must have came in through the back door, thats why I didnt felt his presence.

"you seemed troubled, must be Yuji huh, saw him walked off, he seemed pissed."

He was right but I didnt know what to say and just nodded. The feeling of being misunderstood really suck. Suddenly, without any warning, Tsubaki-san hugged me from the back. "I am always with you, you know? I will protect you." "Tsu..tsu baki-san.." I was so blushed and shy that for a moment I didnt even know how to talk. "Tsubaki-san, um..this is school..." I tried to hide my embarrasment. "Ah so you're saying I can do more of this with you at home?" He smirked mischievously. "Of-of course not!" I shouted. " Hahahaha, you're really cute"

Why is he always making me embarrased like that. It's just isn't fair, I'm always the person getting teased. Well, Tsubaki-san is a weird brother. I just can't see through him, whether he is being serious or just joking I really dont know. All the teases he did to me, I don't think any of it is serious.

"Well lets go home"

"Umm where's Subaru-san?"

"He still has a project, he will go home later"

Just like that, Tsubaki and me went home together today. We talked many things on the way home and many more of the brother's conflicts are awaiting to happen soon.


End file.
